NRT
by Ol3tte
Summary: Trad de la fic NRT par Swan-scones.   Léger MurdocxPaula  T pour langage assez.. incorrecte


Un morceau des Boomtown Rats passait à la radio.

Murdoc était assis devant la façade du pub, appuyé contre le mur, tenant une cigarette dans sa main droite et regardant le silence de la petite route. Il n'y avait personne apart lui, mais ça ne le surprenait pas. Il faisait sombre, froid. Le mois de septembre mélangeait ses couleurs avec celles grises et rouges d'octobre. Il s'appuya un peu plus, coude sur les genoux, et prit une bouffée de nicotine. Au dessus de sa tête, des lumière oranges tournoyaient à travers la fenêtre. Sa respiration faisait des nuage de vapeur dans l'air.

"Heh, t'es sortit pour fumer ?"

Il se tourna pour voir Paula, qui se tenait juste devant lui. Il pouvait voir son soutiens-gorge rouge a travers son Tshirt. Sur son bras se trouvait la parka préférée de Stuart Pot, et sur le coin de sa lèvre, un bouton de fièvre. Ses cheveux noirs étaient collés à son front. Elle avait l'air collante. D'ici, il pouvait voir la transpiration luiser dans son décolleté, et une coupure au genou qu'elle s'était faite en se rasant.

"Mm-hm, darling." Il murmura, puis reporta son attention sur la petite route, une heureuse et calme expression sur le visage, sûrement due au cannabis fraîchement consommé. Au loin, il pouvait voir des lumières colorées bouger doucement dans la nuit. Rouge, orange, vert. Toujours dans l'ordre. Des règles colorées. Une pure merde.

Sans dire un mot, Paula s'assit pret de lui, frissona, puis lança, "On se les gèle ici."

Murdoc leva un sourcil, et elle lui sourit. Elle n'avait pas vraiment un joli visage: elle avait de sombres, petits yeux de gerbilles, une longue et épaisse bouche tartinée de rouge à lèvres, un grain de beauté sur le menton. Quand elle souriait, c'était pire - elle ressemblait à un putain de cheval ou à une saleté de rongeur - mais il le remarquait à peine ce soir. Il lui souriait aussi.

"Ah." répondit-il, avant de tirer goûlument sur sa cigarette.

Paula mit la parka sur ses épaules puis frotta ses mains l'une contre l'autre. "Bon, je lui avait dis de prendre un jus d'orange. Juste pour être sûr, tu vois ? Pauvre gars, juste quelques gorgées et le v'la qui dégueule partout sur le plancher."

Il expira bruyamment, puis souria. "Il n'a même pas été jusque la 3ème pinte, n'est-ce pas ?"

Il les avait amené ici, au Crown, pour boire un verre- pour une grosse beuverie afin de célébrer leur début en tant que nouveau groupe. Il aurait fallut à Stuart moins d'une heure pour atteindre le niveau bourré/vômis partout, ce qui était aussi hilarant que c'était agaçant.

"Non, non." Paula rit d'une manière assez idiote. "Petite chose, pauvre chou."

Elle transpirait comme un boeuf, bien qu'elle était assise dans le froid seulent vêtue d'un top blanc, d'une mini jupe en jeans et la parka de Stupot. Sa bouche était grasse vulgaire, et ses yeux étaient humides à cause de la fumée, mais d'un certain poin de vue, elle n'avait pas l'air si mal, aussi peu habillée et transpirante qu'elle était. Il pouvait l'entendre respirer, la sentir. Hm, elle sentait le Detol, le café et les poils de chats.

"Oh bon dieu, fait caillant ici." marmonna-t-elle. Elle porta ensuite son attention sur la bouche de Murdoc, puis sur sa cigarette. Ses yeux, noirs et luisant, lui faisait penser à des corbaux sur un rebord de route.

"J'pourrais fumer une putain de cigarette, tu sais." finit-elle par dire.

"C'est ma deuxième dernière, chérie." se moqua Murdoc. Puis il leva le menton et souffla une exagérément longue bouffée de cigarette.

"Connard."marmonna-t-elle.

Il bafoua. "Ouais, ben ferme la et vas t'en tirer une avec quelqu'un d'autre, si t'es pas contente. Mh ?"

Sa poitrine s'affaissa alors qu'elle laissa s'échapper un long soupir, le blanc jaunit de ses yeux se levant au ciel. Elle prit une étrangement simple et calme expression. Il la préférait largement quand elle était droguée. Seulement dans ses cas là, elle avait l'air si placide. Sobre, Paula Cracker était une agaçante, capricieuse petite gamine, collante et énervante, sautant partout et grinçant des dents. Comme un chien qui jouerait avec un lapin.

"Peut être que je vais vraiment le faire" dit-elle calmement. Il y avait des étoiles dans le ciel, et des étoiles dans ses yeux.

"Je t'en prie alors."

"Peut être aussi que je vais t'envoyer te faire foutre toi et ton groupe."

Murdoc la regarda alors, la bouche fermée et les yeux rivés sur Paula. Elle ne le regardait pas, mais elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et, du dos de la main, s'essuya le front, luisant de sueur. Ses yeux étaient devenu brumeux, humides, et injectés de sang, comme si ils avaient baignés dans le chlore. Quand elle inspira, ses lèvres tremblèrent.

"C'est ce que m'man dit," dit-elle, en somnolant, "Elle dit que c'est une mauvaise situation. Maman dit que je devrais tout quitter et être clean, tout ça."

Sortant son paquet de Benson&Hedges de sa poche et prenant la dernière cigarette prudemment, il commença, "Ecoute, chérie, tu peux-"

"Sérieusement, j'en veux pas."

Murdoc se mit à rire. "Sérieusement ?"

"Ouais, j'en ai pas besoin. J'ai ces trucs de toute façon." Paula chercha aussi quelque chose dans sa poche, et en ressortit un paquet de chewing gum à la nicotine. Elle prit trois petits cubes dans la paume de sa main gauche, les regarda un instant, puis les enfourna dans sa bouche, laissant un filet de salive sur son menton.

Murdoc pinça les lèvres et leva un sourcil. Elle était aussi défoncée qu'il ne l'était.

"J'essaie d'arreter" expliqua-t-elle, totu en machant. "J'essaie vraiment. J'en ai pas tirer une depuis une semaine."

Elle attendit, mais ne souria pas. Il secoua la tête. "Alors pourquoi, si je puis demander, es-tu dehors pour fumer ? "

Paula fronça les sourcils. "Stu a vômit partout. L'odeur, c'était trop, j'étais tentée d'en fumer une pour faire passer ça. Mais j'ai tenu et tout." dit-elle fièrement. "Je devais sortir, alors voila, s'pèce de con."

Elle regarda la route et attendit.

Quand elle vit qu'il ne répondait pas, elle se retourna vers lui nerveusement -espérant le voir ricanner, rochonner, ou même sur le point de la frapper - mais le trouva simplement assis la, la regardant, souriant de ce sourir qu'elle aimait tant.

"Quoi?" réussit-elle à articuler.

"Je n'aurais jamais cru voir ce jour," ricanna-t-il, sa cigarette se consumant entre ses lèvres, "Paula Cracker essayant de - ah-ha - changer ses habitudes."

"Désolé mec, mais en quoi c'est amusant ?"

Murdoc contempla sa cigarette, puis ricanna une seconde fois. "Tu mange presque du cannabis et du tabac sur une tartine le matin, mon coeur. Une sacrée bataille que t'essaie de gagner, tu sais ?"

Paula grogna "Super, c'est cool que tu sois si compatissant."

Il ne répondit pas, mais ce silence était déplaisant. Le pub était pignon sur rue, juste sur un trottoir en briques rouges avec deux petits bancs jaunes. Il y aurait du avoir du bruit ici. C'était un petit, piteux endroit avec de la musique de merde et de la bonne boisson. Mais il n'y avait rien, pas un bruit. Elle pouvait entendre la ville au loin, mais il n'y avait rien ici, rien d'autre que la musique des Boomtown Rats et le bruit de Murdoc Niccals fumant une sèche.

Elle mâcha son chewing gum, puis serra autour d'elle la parka de Stuart (qui sentait des choses agréables, comme la poudre à bébé et la Play-doh) espérant se protéger mieux du froid. Au loin, une ambulance se faisait entendre. Les Boomtown Rats devinrent Kylie Minogue.

Elle pouvait sentir la cigarette, et gémit.

"Plus qu'une" lui rappella-t-il. "Mh ?"

"Non," insista-t-elle, avalant le goût amer dans sa bouche. Elle secoua son paquet de chewing gum. "C'est mieux pour moi."

Murdoc la regarda. "Pas la même chose qu'une taf, pourtant."

"Nan. Vraiment pas le même." acquiesca-t-elle. "Mais c'est mieux."

Il lança son mégot dans les graviers et l'écrasa avec le talon de sa chaussure, chantonnant de sa voix cassée, "- I should be so lucky, lucky, lucky, lucky -"

Paula s'appuya contre le mur et rit bruyamment, les yeux rivés au ciel et trouvant, pour son plus grand plaisir, la silhouette d'un avion passant au dessus des nuages qui commençaient à prendre une teinte rosée. C'était magnifique.

Elle baissa la tête une fois qu'il eu disparu, puis se gratta le nez et renifla. "Je savais pas que t'aimais bien Kylie."

Il répondit sincèrement, "Qui ne l'aime pas ?"

Paula mit ses bras dans les manches de la parka, soupira, puis dit, "Jvais aller voir comment va Stu maintenant. Cette cigarette m'appelle."

Il y eu un bruit sourd, et quand elle se tourna, les yeux de Murdoc la regardaient avec une lueur bizarre. Il avait la dernière cigarette en bouche.

"Oh."

Il leva les mais devant lui et dit, "Je t'ai proposé, chérie. Je te l'ai proposée."

Paula acquiesca et se renfrogna, "Merci, vieil enfoiré. Ceci dit, je vais aller voir Stu."

"Pourquoi?"

"Je -enfin- voir si il va bien."

Pendant une seconde, elle avait l'air gentille.

Murdoc ria à cette observation, et ça la surpris. Elle tourna la tête à droite et le regarda.

Elle marmona, la bouche à peine ouverte, hésitant entre un sourire et un froncement de sourcils. "Oh putain, ferme la."

"Je ne suis même pas méchant, trésor. J'ai juste jamais pensé que tu pourrais être du type Florence Nightingale."

"Ecoute, on est pas Romeo et Juliette mais, ouais, tu sais.. Il m'aime, et je l'aime. Alors arrête de rire comme un gros porc à chaque putain de fois."

Murdoc la fixa, et elle se surpris à baisser le regard, souriant faiblement en regardant ses mains. Un de ses doigts était enveloppé dans un pansement, elle avait du se le couper sur une guitare cassée, sur un couteau à beurre, sur une aiguille... elle ne s'en rappelait pas.

Pour une raison ou l'autre, quand il rit, son estomac se contracta -de dégout ou de joie, elle n'aurait su le dire- c'était la même sensation qu'elle avait lorsque Stuart laissait ses doigts parcourir son visage, d'une manière tellement douce, comme si il lisait du braille.

Elle mordit son bouton de fièvre, pensive, admirant le mouvement du muscle de la tempe de Murdoc, fascinée, alors qu'il soufflait une énième bouffée de nicotine. Elle ne pouvait pas partir, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Elle n'en avait pas envie. Le froid était tout ce qu'elle ressentait maintenant, l'herbe inhallée avait prit entièrement possession de son corps, et une douce paralysie enquilosait son cerveau, son esprit. Un doux doux doux néant, rien d'autre sauf le froid sur ses joues. Elle voulait ressentir quelque chose. C'était tout ce qui comptait.

Essayant désespérément de résister à l'appel du tabac, elle enfourna un autres cube de chewing gum dans sa bouche.

"Il trouve que c'est bien, que j'essaye d'arreter."

"Oh?"

"Ouais, il m'a acheté ses trucs."

"Un peu hypocrite, hm?"

"Non." insista-t-elle, "Il fume pas devant moi et tout. Il veut m'aider. Il voulait même qu'on partage les gommes, mais genre, jdois en prendre beaucoup pour avoir ma dose."

Murdoc fit un sourire narquois"Comme je l'ai dit, c'est pas aussi bon."

"Je sais ça, couillon, mais c'est mauvais pour moi."

"Oui, ça l'est." dit-il prudemment, comme si il avait pesé tout ses mots. "Mais rien n'équivaut à ça."

Il s'approcha d'elle, l'odeur de poils de chats le frappant de plein fouet. Il pouvait voir son maquillage bleu couler sur son oeil droit. Il la regarda intensément.

"Paula, Paula, Paula Cracker."

Paula cligna des yeux, se sentant soudainent mal à l'aise. "Quoi ?"

"J'ai raison, n'est-ce pas ?" la nargua-t-il.

Elle soupira bruyamment et le fixa droit dans les yeux, la bouche déformée, comme si elle avait mordu dans un citron. "Tu m'aide pas. Salopard."

"Ooh, Si je t'aide, trésor." Murdoc sourit, et leva une main longue et osseuse au bout de laquelle se tenait une cigarette, coincée entre deux doigts. Ses yeux se posèrent sur ses lèvres outrageusement maquillées.

Paula se recula un peu, avalant difficilement sa salive, s'étouffant sur l'odeur chaude de Murdoc... laine, et tabac.

"Tu sais que tu en veux.. Alors-" dit-il doucement, "Alors, pourquoi se battre contre soi même, hein, Paula ?"

Elle ne savait pas quoi dire, mais elle savait qu'il avait raison, à propos de tout. Agrippant les manches de la parka, elle demanda, incertaine, "Ca ne ferait pas de mal, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Non. Juste une cigarette, trésor. Une seule petite bouffée, et puis c'est tout."

Il lui passa la cigarette sans dire un mot, mais ses yeux brillaient, même quand toute lumière eu disparu. Elle cru qu'il souriait quand elle lui prit le petit baton de mort des mains, mais elle n'aurait su l'affirmer.

Elle se recula, cracha son chewing gum, puis regarda au loin, tirant tellement fort que ses joues se creusèrent. Ca la rendit heureuse. Tout ceci ne pouvait être que bon, elle l'avait décidé.

"C'est bon, vraiment bon" murmura-t-elle. "Santé."

C'était bizarre. Ce soir, à la place de ses habituelles sèches dégueulasses, Murdoc fumait des fines cigarettes mentholées. Des Bensons, ses préférées. Un peu bizarre qu'il ait tout ce dont elle voulait quand elle essayait justement de ne pas le vouloir.

"Mieux?"

"Mm." gloussa-t-elle, resserant la parka de Stuart autour d'elle, sachant ce qui allait se passer, et s'en fichant royalement. N'essayant même pas de s'échapper.

Il l'embrassa dans les trois secondes qui suivirent son rire, sans même attendre d'invitation, ou réponse, parce qu'il savait qu'il n'en aurait pas besoin. Il approcha juste son visage du sien, et écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes, durement, sèchement. Paula se pencha ivrement vers lui, à tel point qu'il pouvait sentir l'odeur de Stuart, et c'était bizarre, mais il ne stoppa pas pour autant, un sentiment maladif de triomphe parcourant sa colonne vertébrale. Un baisé avec Paula, Paula avec des courbes comme une bouteille de whisky. Bad trip, mal de tête le lendemain.

Elle l'embrassa aussi, même si sa bouche était froide et engourdie et que ses dents genaient.

La cigarette dans son autre main se consumait et s'auto-détruisait, et lorsqu'elle s'approcha encore elle toucha son genoux et la brûla.

Elle n'aurait pu espérer mieux.


End file.
